


Love in Chaldea

by Hector_X_Paris



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brother Complex, JealousArjuna, M/M, MalexMale, Tsundere, protective little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector_X_Paris/pseuds/Hector_X_Paris
Summary: Everyone knew that something was going on between Karna and Siegfried. Both didn't care what other's thought of them they were happy; and Jack was happy to be their little child.But after a steamy night in bed, the morning will bring hell....





	1. Chapter 1

Within Chaldea heroes from the past and in a special case the future, are summoned forth to ensure the survival of Humanity. 

These heroes formed bonds, enjoying their friendships as they were not going to last, but they did enjoy it while they had it. With all of this, they teased each other and flirted shamelessly, but what they did always talk about were two of their kindest, most emotionless servants. 

Karna and Siegfried. 

Everyone knew those two had something going on between them, never being far from one another. They often whispered to one another, spending their free time with each other and sparred together. 

It was only until Medea pulled up a hologram video of the two of them kissing in a dark hallway did they know that those two were closer than anyone knew. They tried to keep their relationship a secret, but they eventually gave up when Jack asked them to be her 'Fathers'. 

They enjoyed their freedom and ability to express their love to one another;  Master even allowed them to room together, to which many dirty jokes where said. They didn't care, they simply enjoyed their life together. 

 **CURRENT TIME** 11 PM 

"Mmph..Sieg," Karna moaned as the man released the other's lips. 

"Yes, My Sun," The Dragon slayer whispered, moving to the pale man's neck. 

"You seem to be quite greedy tonight," he panted, making his armor and clothes disappear in a shower of gold dust. 

"Whose greedy tonight," Siegfried chuckled, making his armor disappear, but keeping his clothes on. "Not that I mind. I live to fulfill people's wishes, no matter how selfish they are." 

"Mmh, well I want silence and for you to keep going," Karna whispered, catching the man's lips with his own; pulling them both onto their shared bed. He wrapped his thin pale arms around the bulky man's neck, pulling him closer, wanting to feel his body head and skin upon his. Karna whimpered in the kiss when his bare skin came in contact with the rouch clothing Siegfried wore. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" 

"Hmm, you wish to pleasure me as well." Siegfried chuckled, looking at his rosy hued lover. 

"Yes," Karna breathed. With his divine strength he pushed his bulky lover on his on back, straddling him. Siegfried chuckled lowly as he made his armor and clothes disappear, letting their skins touch. "Siegfried," Karna gasped, sliding down between the man's legs.

"Do what you desire, my love," Siegfried whispered, touching the pale man's pale cheek. Karna blushed, but soon put his mouth over the tip of his large cock, spreading his mouth wide. He still wasn't as good as his lover in such an act, but he was getting better. 

Running his tongue over the tip, he teasingly flicked at it's base and sucked lightly, pumping the base as he did so. Siegfried chuckled, raising himself to his elbows, he looked down at the pale thin man who was sucking him off. His back arched beautifully like a cat, his body tensed as he worked at trying to pleasure him. 

Karna didn't know what to do when a hand was placed onto his head and shoved him down, forced to take the rest of the long, thick length. He choked slightly, but moaned at the jolt of pleasure that went through him as it happened. With renewed vigor he began to bob his head up and down, wanting to get his reward before Siegfried lost control. 

"Karna," the man gasped. "Karna, stop. I'm goi.....going t...to," that only urged the man to suck harder, wanting to cause the man to lose control. 

It always became more fun when he did. 

Rumbling sounds above him told Karna what was about to happened and he stilled as a salty taste exploded in his mouth, spewing out and dripping down his chin. Siegfried growled as he came, tensing as he released into his lovers sinfully velvet mouth, taking a bit of pleasure at the gagging sound. The good man was being replaced with his dragon like instincts and they are telling him to stake his claim and most importantly.... 

**_To mate._ **

Growling Siegfried gripped  Karna's shoulders and flipped him over, looming over the man he hungrily claimed the man's lips. His cock jolted at the mewls his lover got out and the soft skin which ran up and down his arms, he pushed closer to the man, crushing him with his weight. 

Breaking apart Siegfried nearly lost control when he saw the lust filled eyes of his love and the erotic expression that he was making. 

"Testing my restraint, huh," he growled. 

"Mmmh," Karna moaned, eyes clouded over as he shifted around, trying to restrain his growing lust. "N-no." 

"Really," he snarled lightly. "I serious doubt that, my little sun." 

"Sieg...fried," Karna panted as his lover teased his puckered hole, his rough hand causing tingling sensations to jolt through him. Siegfried tired to hold back, but his Dragon Instincts were telling him to take him hard and fast...now. 

Without warning his shoved two fingers inside his lover, Karna making choking sounds as the fingers were suddenly inside of him. Throwing his head back, he began groaning and panting as Siegfried pumped his fingers inside him; adding the third without warning. 

"Siegfried....please. I wan...want it. I want you inside of me, messing me up and making sure I can't walk," Karna whimpered in want. Siegfried groaned at the lust that was in his lovers voice, his cock jolting with pleasure at every mewl the Indian Demi-god let out. 

"You really are testing me,  _meine Geliebte,"_ He whispered huskily in a panting Karna's ear. The pale man clawed lightly on Siegfried's arm, trying to pull him closer, but to far gone in his lust to summon forth his strength. Karna groaned thrusting his hips forward, urging Siegfried to go faster in his actions. "I am losing myself. I hope you can handle it." 

"Yes....yes," Karna panted. "Please.....Sieg...fried. Please I want you and what you give me inside of me!" 

By that point Siegfried had lost all limitation as he took his fingers out, Karna moaning at the loss of it. Not for long as Siegfried thrust in, making Karna and him choke in pleasure. 

"So...tight," Siegfried panted as he lost himself in the pleasure of his love's tight velvety heat. Karna felt that his body split in two as Siegfried thrusted into him, feeling as though he was being split into half. He held out his handed, wrapping them tight around Siegfried as the man leaned down. 

"M....move," Karna whimpered, him tightening around Siegfried's cock. 

Letting out a very draconic like growl, the Dragon blooded knight began thrusting in and out. He didn't bother to go slow, not like he could anyway. He was far too gone into his Drago like instincts that he had one thing in mind and that was to stake his claim on his mate. His cock hardening as the squelches of thrusts inside Karna reached his ears. Karna tightened his grip on Siegfried when the man hit that special place within him, making his cry out with pleasure.

Siegfried felt his cock twitch inside Karna when he heard the desperate, lust filled cry. Angeling himself he aimed for the spot with each thrust, eliciting more lovely cries each time. Siegfried felt a heat pool within him, he knew he was close to releasing and judging by Karna's current state, he was too.

Picking up the pace, Siegfried's thrust became more rough, harder, and simple more animalistic; Karna seeing stars with each thrust that Siegfried gave him.

"Sieg....Siegfried...I am....going to-UGH," he cried out, coming over both him and Siegfried. The white sticky cum splattering across both their chests. Siegfried nearly roared when he came, Karna groaning at the warm cum that filled him up making his gasp and pant as the warm feeling spread throughout his whole body.

Both were panting as they came down their high, sweat glistening on their bodies as they stayed where they were. Siegfried fell onto the bed with a thump, wrapping his arms around Karna, he flipped both of them over. Laying on his back with Karna on top of him, enjoying the afterglow of their little session.

"We need to get dressed in our sleeping clothes," Karna panted, not wanting to get up.

"Do we have to," Siegfried chuckled.

"Unless you want to explain to Jack, why were both naked again. Then by all means," the Indian male chuckled. Siegfried sighed before getting up and getting both their clothes, before dressing him and Karna before changing the sheets and flopping down next to Karna. Pulling him close, he began to fall asleep, Karna as well until their door opened.

"Father? Papa?"

"Come in Jack," they both said, the young assassin smiling before jumping to the bed with them. Snuggling up the family of three sighed, content with everything.

**CONTROL ROOM**

"Alright. Activate the Summoning System. Mash. Romani." Ritsuka Fujimaru said, as she looked over the summoning room. 

"Alright. Activating the Summoning Simulator," Romani said. "Inputting Saint Quartz amount. Summons commencing in 3...2....1."

A bright light eveloped the room, and soon someone stood in the center. His dark hair and skin completed his thin frame, the purple, white and gold made his complexion glow. When he opened his eyes, which held horrors and regret. His bow a clear indicator of his class and his magical presence of his rank.

"A...a five star," Ritsuka gasped.

He began to speak, his voice smooth, until a certain little part made everyone in the room freeze in fear.

"Servant, Archer. My name is Arjuna. Master, please utilize me to my fullest."

_**Shit.** _

 

 

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after a special night between our two favorite heroes and Arjuna has been summoned. What awaits.....

CHALDEA CAFETERIA

"Ah, a new Archer amongst us," Nobunaga said as Arjuna entered. The indian archer looked around, eyes searching as he looked for something or someone. 

"Karna has yet to awaken if that is who you are looking for,"  Amakusa Shirou Tokisada said, eyes knowing as Arjuna stiffly nodded. 

"Where will he be later today?" 

"Who knows, he's basically a ghost, but you'll usually find him in either the training room or the kitchen helping out. On lazy days like this he likes to play with the child servants," Jeanne told him, giving the archer a soft smile.

"Humph," he huffed, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal. Sitting down, his eyes scanning the area as he looked for his brother. He spotted Rama who gave him a nod in greeting before being dragged into a conversation by Atila. 

IN THE ROOMS 

"Sieg...time to get up," Karna murmured as Jack began bouncing up on down the bed. "Jack is awake." 

"Papa! Papa," Jack whined as she tried pulled Siegfried up. He groaned as Jack began jumping on him, yanking at his arm to pull him up. "I want pancakes with Abigail, Gilgamesh and Medusa! I want Auntie Boudicca to make them!" 

"Then go ask Auntie Boudicca," Siegfried groaned as he rolled over. 

"I want you two to eat with me! Breakfast with the family," she pouted, looking at Karna with puppy eyes. She knew that he would cave and tell Siegfried to come; and she used it to her advantage when they both said no. 

Karna groaned as her pouting became more pronounced, he tried to resist, but when her lip started to quiver he moaned at the soon to be loss of warmth. 

"Come on Siegfried," he snapped. "Let's go get some pancakes and I have no doubt the other three are waiting." 

"Must I," he moaned. 

"Now," Karna commanded. Siegfried groaned, but got up anway. Dressing in his armor along with Karna, they left their room to head to the kitchen. 

"Hello Abby, Gil, Medusa," Karna greeted as they entered the lounge where the three where waiting with a giant plate of pancakes. 

"Hi," they all said. 

"We got a new archer last night," Gil gave them all a charming smile of happiness. "He's a divine spirit as well!" 

"Oh, who," Karna humored the child King of Heroes, taking a few pancakes. 

"Some guy named Arjuna." 

Everything went bad after that. Siegfried dropped his glass, Karna nearly choked on his pancake and Boudicca gasped, dropping her plates-resulting in a pile of shattered porcelain. 

"Did I say something wrong," Gil inquired confused. Karna gave a slight smile, which was a bit strained before shaking his head. 

"No, no. It's just that me and....Arjuna never really got along well. So if you see us arguing then please disregard it as nothing," he said softly, frowning slightly at Jack's upset face. 

"Is he gonna be a meanie to papa," she demanded, cheeks puffed out in irritation. 

"Please," Karna pleaded, looking Jack deep in the eye. She held his gaze, trying to convince; but he was firm in this and she sagged in defeat. "I am going to try to talk to him and avoid any conflict that might happen. So please, leave me alone for the remainder of the day. I apologize for anything I might do or say if we come across one another later." 

"Karna," Siegfried called, looking at his lover with serious eyes. "I'm here for you." 

"I know."

HOUR LATER 

"Hello  _brother_ ," Karna had to resist the urge to sigh in annoyance as he heard the angered tone of his brother. Turning around he caught the burning eyes of his younger brother and almost did a double take at the amount of anger is his gaze. 

"Arjuna. It is good to see you here," Karna inclined his head slightly. 

"I'm sure it is brother," he snapped, glaring at Karna with barley veiled malice. 

"I would like to ask of you to avoid this type of behaviour while in the presence of others," Karna began. "The younger ones and the less mature of servants will undoubtedly believe it is some type of fight game and hinder anything we might do. Hurting the staff in the process. I ask that you try to restrain yourself and I will do the same." 

Arjuna got a dark and stormy look as Karna continued to speak, until he was nearly bursting with anger. "You believe me incapable of not restraining myself? You believe me to be on the same level as the barbarians!" 

"I have said no such thing, but I do believe you capable," Karna told him, his voice going back to it's bland tone. That only seemed to anger Arjuna more as his glared turned deadly. 

"Are you mocking me," He snarled. Karna resisted the strong urge to sigh as he tried to form words that would appease his brother. 

"No. I would never mock you, I am simply saying that at time you are-" 

"I am what," Arjuna growled through clenched teeth. "What am I brother?" 

"Nothing, Arjuna. I merely was warning you, certain servants are too childish to know what is serious and what is play," Karna told him. 

"I am not stupid!"

"I never said you were. Only you were prone to outbursts." 

Arjuna felt something akin to cold dread go down his spine. Did he know? Did Karna know about that ugly side of him? The one that he tried so hard to keep under wraps, away from his family. 

"Arjuna is something wrong," Karna asked, making the man jolt in shock at how close he sounded. A hand came to gently rest itself on his forehead. Arjuna violently jerked, slapping the hand away, glaring at his brother. He left without another word, fuming as he passed by servant and staff alike. 

"Well that could have gone better," The younger version of lancer Cu remarked as he came across the situation. Karna gave his an annoyed side glance before looking back to where his brother had gone. He knew better than to follow, but he really needed to sort thing out now. 

"If anyone is in need of me...I will be with Jack and Boudicca for the rest of the day," He told Cu before leaving without a single word.

It would be better to slowly tell Arjuna. Best not to rush things. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arjuna heaved in a deep breath to calm himself down, leaning against a wall in one of the fluorescent hallways. 

He hated himself. A little brother was supposed to allow big brothers to do such thing, to comfort them and explain to them what they did wrong. Then  _why_.....?

Why couldn't he? Karna was worthy enough to be his older brother, and he was nothing more than a filthy coward who killed him in the most cowardly of ways. Closing his eyes he thought back to the final battle, about the burning hatred he had for Karna. 

He believed that Karna had taken off his armour because he didn't need it to fight against him. But in fact his father had tried to help him, and when he was knocked unconscious Karna had not taken the opportunity....but simply waited. 

He was  **too generous**  a fool. Too kind to others and all to forgiving and willing to give them more than one chance. That's why he needs to be protected and meant only for certain people. 

Many people believed they were  **worthy**  of his brother's presence and his caring nature, but  **they weren't**. His brother was simply too blind to see that and that is want made Arjuna mad.  **The fool couldn't see!**

"Only the worthy may feel is benevolence," Arjuna whispered. "And I am not worthy...." 

_I will pick out those that are and ensure that my fool of a brother is put on the right path._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You actually thought that I would get to the good stuff, didn't you? Well all in due time. Comment and leave kudos! Suggestions are welcome!


	3. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsession of getting the right people to be with his brother, love sizzling and a tense situation becomes even worse...

2 MONTHS LATER 

Arjuna had begun to avoid his brother at all cost, not wanting to see the fool and hear his voice. 

That is what he told himself, at least. 

Subconciously he would look at all the servants gathered in the cafeteria and try to figure them out. Seeing if they were worthy of his brothers attention and generosity. 

So far he was not impressed. 

They were all filthy and disgusting, with no manners. Those that had some were too boisterous or simply unworthy of being in the presence of a divine being. They did not see the value of his brother's attention on them, his willingness to help. 

Just seeing it made his blood boil, he was so clueless. 

But one held his true malice and hatred. 

The Dragon Blooded Knight. Siegfried. 

He spent far too much time in his brother's presence. His eyes wandered fo far from his brother's face, far too often. His touch lingered on his brother's skin for too long and his hands too far down his back. 

He somehow had weaseled his way into being his brother's closest confidant. His face becoming far to close when he whispered into his brother's ear. It made Arjuna growl at the thought of said action. 

'I'll ensure that only the right person can be so close to my brother. And you will no longer take advantage of him.'

WITH KARNA AND SIEGFRIED 

Karna moaned when he felt Siegfried began peppering feather like kisses up his bare back. He shivered at the feeling, moaning as Siegfrieds other hand ran down his body. 

"I wasn't too rough last night was I," Siegfried murmured as Karna shifted beneath him. 

"No. It was refreshing to do what we wanted,' Karna whispered. 

"It's better, since we don't have a child to worry about," Siegfried joked, eliciting a laugh from Karna. The small male rolled over to look his draconic lover in the eyes, smiling he pulled the man in close and locked lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, filling them both with warmth and happiness. 

Siegfried released Karna's lips and moved down his neck and chest making Karna moan in pleasure. Smirking Siegfried flipped Karna over, making the slight male gasped and suddenly Siegfried blanketed him, his breath fanning over Karna's ear. 

"Get on your hands and knees." 

Karna did as he was told, his breaths coming in shakily as Siegfried ran a hand over his spine. He felt the man's hand leave hima and felt the tip of Siegfried cock ghosting over his hole; suddenly he choked when he thrusted in, clenching the sheets above him tight. 

"Karna...." Siegfried hissed, moaning in pleasure. "I can never get enough of you. You are like a drug and I need more.." 

"Yes," Karna gasped. "Yes. I love you Siegfried!" 

"Say that again," he gasped, beginning to thrust in and out of the slight male beneath him. "I want to hear you say it." 

"I....I Love you," Karna cried as Siegfried slammed into that special spot inside of him. "Please!" 

"You can't cum until I have cum inside of you," Siegfried said, flipping the male over and putting his legs over his shoulders. Karna's hands went above his head; clenching the bed sheets tight as Siegfried rammed into him. He felt as if his body was being ripped into two, Siegfried's cock was no joke. It was large and thick, a testament to his size. 

Siegfried clenched his teeth as Karna tightened around him. Yes he was a noble Heroic Spirit and yes a gentleman; but he was above all else a man. And a man could only be restrained so far until they are pushed over the edge in pleasure. 

With a few powerful thrust he came, releasing his load into the sinful heat of Karna; who gave a choked out cry of pleasure and allowed his release as well. Cum spurting out of his rock hard cock,  splattering all across his chest. Both of them panting as they came down the from the high, Siegfried was still not done. 

"We need a shower," he whispered, lightly nipping on Karna's ear. 

"That sounds good," he smiled, eyes alight with mischief. 

LATER THAT DAY 

"Heroic Spirits Arjuna. Karna. Siegfried. Rama. Jeanne. And Astolfo. Please, were heading out on a materials expedition," Their master called. 

"Ehh, but why master," Astolfo whined as he was dragged out by the ear. 

The others followed without complaint. Jack gave Karna a monkey hug, refusing to let go until they were in front of the control room, once there she gave him a big kiss on the cheek and bid him farewell. 

No one noticed how Arjuna fumed at the sight. 

'How dare she just casually do such a thing to my brother? And how can he stand her presence. Yes she is a child, but a murderer! You would never willingly associate yourself with someone like that,' Arjuna was confused by the soft smile on his brother's face. He did remember he had a similar face when he adopted his brother's only surviving son; but he was a child and she was a murderer. 'Your companions are not right for you.' Arjuna sadly shook his head, then scowled when he saw how close Siegfried was to his brother. 

"Arjuna," a soft voice spoke up, he kept himself composed as he turned to catch eyes with Rama. "Master wants to know if your ready to go?" 

"Yes, forgive me," he coughed. He raised a brow at the anxious look their master had, but shrugged it off as nerves. 

"Alright. Starting the SHEBA. Commencing in 3...2...1...activate," Romani said. A light soon enveloped them and they soon found themselves in in a grassland with plains as far as the eye could see. 

"There is a town not too far away that should have the necessary supplies," their master told them, pointing eastward. 

"Me and Jeanne will scout ahead," Astolfo cheered, grabbing the ruler by the arm and dragging her forward; everyone shook their head at the sight.  Siegfried and Karna began whispering to one another, the Knight unconsciously putting an arm around the Indian Heroes waist. Arjuna's hand clenched at the sight. 

_**Damn him....** _

"Master," Arjuna called, once he was sure he had her attention he continued. "Me and Karna can check the forest for any monsters." 

Everyone jolted in shock the _Arjuna_ , out of all people, would suggest going on a double side mission alone in a forest with _Karna_. The man in question merely raised a cool brown, looking at Siegfried from the side who as well gave him a confused glance. 

"Myself and Siegfried were about to do that master. In order to avoid any problems I suggest-" 

"I insist," Arjuna hissed, teeth clenched as he restrained himself from glaring at Siegfried. Karna felt his eyeballs nearly bulge out of his head when he heard his brother. What in the world.....

"Ummm," their master was at a loss for words, the man's intense gaze burning into her. "Karna...go with your brother." 

Well she caved fast. 

"Come," Arjuna snapped toward his brother, setting off toward the forest. He failed to notice that Siegfried gave Karna a farewell peck on the lips, if he did then it would have been disaster. 

Karna followed swiftly, not making a sound a he effortlessly caught up with his brother, matching his pace in stride. The main group-sans Jeanne and Astolfo-watched as they slowly disappeared into the tree line. Dread pooling in their stomachs. 

"Perhaps I should have let you and Karna go into the forest," their master muttered darkly before turning to walk toward the town. Siegfried and Rama sighed before following, neither liking the feeling that settled over them.

THE FOREST 

"I will take the canopy, you stay on the ground," Arjuna commanded, sighing as his brother nodded without complaint. 

_'People thankfully have not taken advantage of this idiotic fool yet. But it won't be too long before they do. I must act and soon.'_

The soon canvassed the whole forest, taking out some deer and boars along the way, putting them in apile to get back to later as they stood by the rayshit point. Karna sat in silence in his signature squat/kneeling position, back hunched over as he wrapped his arms around his left. Arjuna was leaning against a tree, eyes set firmly on his brother atrocious form. 

"Did no one teach you have to sit properly," Arjuna snapped, he couldn't stand to see his brother like that anymore. 

"Huh," Karna jolted, remembering that Arjuna was there. "It is comfortable." 

"I seriously doubt that," Arjuna snapped. "And I seriously doubt you are even comfortable in Chaldea." 

Karna jolted at the malice in his brother's voice, confused as to why he brought up Chaldea. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"DO you not see," Arjuna snarled, pushing himself off the tree and stalking toward his brother. 

"What do I not see," Karna stood up, his body tense as his younger brother approached. Arjuna's face got stormy at the pure confusion and innocence in Karna's voice. Fool. 

"All those heroes are nothing more than people who have done horrible deeds in the name of fame and glory? That the people to socialize with are unbefitting of some of your status? Though a few are like us in terms of what we are," Arjuna hissed, remembering the fool Achilles. "They are uncloth and certainly not worth that of a son of Surya." 

"Who I chose to spend my time with and what I believe of them is none of your concern brother," Karna spoke, his voice bland. But Arjuna knew he hit a nerve, after all it was little brother's duty to know such. "And what do you know of them? You isolate yourself and do not talk to others. Judging by mere glances and looks will bring your downfall." 

"I am merely informing you that you should pick those who are worthy-" 

"Who are you to decide who is worthy of my attention and who is not," Karna snapped, his anger was boiling by that point. "You have made it very clear that you have no wish to be associated with me, and I have respected such a wish. " 

"I am trying to show you that their are people within Chaldea that are simply using ou," Arjuna roared, galring hatefully at his brother. 

"I see." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Cliffhanger! And you thought we would get to the part when Arjuna finds out his brother is twisting in the sheets! Well you guys are certainly dreamers. It's coming up but I won't say when....
> 
> Aren't I evil? 
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos!   
> P.S. What do you think of the person who Arjuna hates the most?


	4. Disastrous Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group has returned from their materials expedition and neither of the Mahabharata heroes have been seen. Dinner is served and both are in the same room. What will happen?

LATER IN THE DAY 

The group had returned from the pocket dimension they entered, both Arjuna and Karna were buzzing with anger and as soon as they were back the left the control room. Siegfried sighed as he watched Karna stomp away, holding Jack back as she tried to get to him. 

"But papa," she whimpered reaching out toward his retreating back. 

"Papa need time to himself. Arjuna and him got into a fight and he wants to be left alone," Siegfried sighed, kneeling down to look into Jacks wet eyes. 

"We'll hurt him for making Papa mad," Jack promised and went to move but Siegfried lifted her up onto his hip. 

"No, you'll leave Uncle Arjuna alone," he said firmly and Jack looked at him confused. 

"Uncle?" 

"Yes, Arjuna is Papa's brother. And your uncle," he slowly told her. He watched as a look of disgust settle on her cute features. 

"No," she protested. "We don't want a meanie like him as our uncle." 

"You can't choose your family," he scolded, but that was bit hypocritical. Since they were a chosen family themselves, but that wasn't the point. 

"We'll see papa later right," Jack looked hopeful as she gazed at her Father. 

"I'm sure we will. Now, do you want to get a snack from Auntie Boudicca?" 

"YEAH!" 

TRAINING ROOM 

Arjuna growled as he shot another saber through the heart, he imagined it was Siegfried and that made him smile. 

"Damned Saber," he growled, shooting another. 

"Arjuna," his master's voice called over the intercom. "I need to speak with you. Now." Her tone left no room for argument  and Arjuna jolted at the tone, she never spoke like that. Sighing he dematerialized his bow and walked out of the training room briskly, he wanted to get back to killing Siegfried. At the other side of the hall was his master who was looking annoyed and uncomfortable, approaching he raised a brow in wait. "I know you don't like your brother." 

_'I hate how he can't realize that all but you and a select few are using him.'_

"But I need you to try and get along. I know that being around him can get annoying and the whole thing with him having a boyfriend-" 

"WHAT," He roared. His master rapidly paled when she realized that he in fact, did not know, that Karna was dating someone. "WHO!" 

"Uaahh," she said, tense as she looked at the fuming figure of Arjuna. She knew that if she wasn't careful she may sign Siegfried's death sentence. 

"Has my brothers honor been disgraced," he demanded, pushing her toward the wall. She shivered in fear at his burning gaze, not sure if he was going to strangle her or not. "You will tell me!"

"Karna," His master breathed and Arjuna tensed as he whipped around to come face to face with....nothing. He stood their confused for a moment until he felt a slight breeze past him and he let out a curse as he saw his Master get away. In a fit of anger he punched the wall, creating a sizeable dent in the metal; breathing harshly he tried to think who. 

_All were unworthy and many had eyes for him, pigs, all of them!_

**You should just take him and ensure that no one can get to him. None are worthy anyway.**  

_I hate how he doesn't even see! He should be respected! I should respect him!_

**You do. He is far better than we could ever hope to be. The other's lower his status, just like you and your brothers did during the war. But they believe that since they know of him they can do what they want. Touch him freely, love him freely. We can't let that happen.**

_I know he is far better than me and he should be respected in every sense! Those disgraceful beings just believe that they could sully his bright innocence. He doesn't know of what happens to people like him! He needs....he needs...._

**He needs to be protected at all costs. But what must be done is finding the man who dares to sully our brothers honor by claiming that they are courting. Kill him if he has disgraced our brother's body.** _  
_

_Yes._

KARNA AND SIEGFRIED'S ROOM

Karna sighed as he laid on the bed, a plate of his favorite food, courtesy of Boudicca-bless that woman-on the nightstand next to him. He didn't want to eat in isolation; and he knew that JAck would pout if she didn't have a quality 'Family' dinner with bother her fathers. Getting up, he changed into regular clothes, not wanting to be in his armor, hoping to dissuade Arjuna if he wanted to fight. Entering the Cafeteria he smiled as Jack's head whipped around, obviously looking for him. He gave a full smile when she caught eyes with him and he face broke into a bright smile. 

"PAPA," she yelled in happiness. Everyone in the cafeteria cooed as she jumped out of her seat and into his arms, nuzzling his collar like a cat. 

"So sweet," Kiyohime muttered, blushing as she watched the scene. 

"He's such a good papa," Minamoto Yorimitsu murmured, looking dreamily at the two. She caught Siegfried eyes and save a sly smirk, before going back to eating. The knight shook his head, those women were harpies. 

No joke. 

"Hello Karna," he greeted when the man came forward with Jack piggy backing. Karna gave a warm smile before setting jack down and going to get his food. Everything was peaceful until their master burst in looking wildly around. 

"Senpai," Mash stood up, getting tense. 

"You," she gasped, looking at Siegfried who was confused. "Need to hide! Or go to a singularity to hide! You need to just hide" 

"Why," he asked tentatively. 

"Ar-" 

"You will tell me," Arjuna roared as he entered the Cafeteria. He looked calm and composed as ever, but his voice betrayed such sentiment. "I will find out." 

"I-" 

"What is it you want to know," Karna asked. He took a protective stance in front of her, eyes hardened as his brother tensed as well. 

"I must speak with you alone," Arjuna said through clenched teeth, his hands in fists and shaking heavily. 

"Whatever you must say can be spoken here," Karna spoke firmly. He stared at his brother who was practically vibrating in restrained anger, he was prepared to fight. Even if it was in the Cafeteria. 

"How do you not see," Arjuna roared, pure anger in his voice. Karna's eyes widened at the outburst, everyone else as well. "How can you not see what is happening around you!" 

"Tell me what I am not seeing," Karna asked. His brother was heaving in breaths, but Karna didn't speak beyond that. He would allow his brother to speak his mind. 

"You are the **son** of Surya! Someone to be respected and feared in every manner! Yet you allow others to drag your reputation down! You are a highly regarded hero brought down by these others! None are **worthy** of your help, none are **worthy** of your help, none are **worthy** of your affection! You should only let the **worthy** near you! All others should bow at your feet!" 

"Who would be _worthy_ of what I would give them?" 

"Emperors and Empresses! Diving spirits and those who are like us! Only they can see the true worth of your kindness and charity! None are worthy," Arjuna heaved. Taking in deep breaths coming down from his high, he realized where he was and choked in shock. 

"Papa," Jack whimpered. "He's scary." 

"I know Jack," he whispered, caressing her head gently. Arjuna glared down at the little Serial Killer, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Now was not the time. 

"We will continue this later," Karna promised. "I am grateful that you are worried about me-" 

"I am only defending the honor of our mother. To save her soul from the embarrassment of having a son who allows himself to be brought down so low, despite being so highly revered," he snapped. 

"Then why bring up my father?" Arjuna kept silent, averting his eyes. Karna shook his head before leaving with a sniffling Jack on his hip. 

Siegfried looked at Arjuna and knew he and Karna would have to be careful from now on. Unless one of them is willing to be shot full of divine arrows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna is an insane little Tsundere. And oh! So close to him finding out that Karna and Siegfried do the sideways tango! 
> 
> Aren't I evil! 
> 
> What do you think of Arjuna's little outburst. He care's greatly for his brother and sees him as someone who should be universally respected. After all Karna was given Vasavi Shakti from his own father, and he can't comprehend how Karna allows other to approach him so casually, or how he is oblivious to their obvious moves on him. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a few hour's since the intense confrontation in the cafeteria and it has left everyone on edge. Certain things are revealed and strengths will be tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARDCORE LEMON NEAR THE MIDDLE/END. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PROCEED.

LOUNGE 

"I cannot believe Arjuna did that," Karna sighed as he sat on a couch. 

"It's nice that he worries about you though," Boudicca said encouragingly. She smiled softed at the conflicted look on Karna's normally blank face. "Jack wants to stay with me tonight. Is that alright with you?" 

"Perfect," Siegfried sighed as he came in. "We have much to talk about." 

"I'll get her ready for bed," Boudicca said, leaving as Siegfried sat next to Karna. Once the Queen of victory was out of sight and they were left alone in the fairly sized lounge, did Siegfried grab Karna's hand. The indian hero looked at Siegfried with something akin to relief and happiness. Siegfried brought the thin pale hand to his lips, lightly caressing the flesh with his lips making Karna giggle. Sighing the slight male leaned in close to Siegfried, enjoying the comfort the other provided. 

"You want to talk about it," He heard Siegfried murmur into his hair, Karna stayed silent. He really had no answer for what had happened, or anything really to say. He was immensely shocked at his brother's outburst and why he was upset at him; but why? They hated each other; it should make him happy that Karna was being downgraded. 

Instead he chose to be angry and try to put Karna 'on the right path', whatever that means. 

"I'm confused," Karna sighed, feeling heavy as he continued. "And concerned for my brother. He may be kind and virtuous, but he has an extremely unstable side of him, one that he tries to hide no matter what." 

"Well, we all know now," Siegfried stated matter of factly. "Many of the Servants feel bad and think he's right. You are too good to us, after all," Siegfried murmured, his hand ghosting over Karna's skin. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but the type might," Karna whispered, smiling at Siegfried groan. "But I doubt I would feel up to it. The matter of my brother is the most important. Though we never had a good relationship-I wish to." 

"And no one can hate you for it. He should think back on some of his own words, and try to learn," Siegfried whispered, gently caressing the back of Karna's head. 

"I know." 

ROOMS 

Arjuna sighed as he laid on his bed, thinking back onto his outburst. He didn't want to let the whole of Chaldea know, that had simply defeated his purpose of guiding his brother down the right path. But Arjuna still couldn't understand! How did Karna still believe that their actions toward him were true? He was simply too trusting and it was going to get him killed. He had witness many people take advantage of his brother, one in particular held his hatred the most. 

He thought back to when he told Karna of why he shouldn't be fraternizing with them. Never would he admit this-but he respected Karna a great deal. He was strong, powerful, fast and agile. Granted he had no pension for archery, but his kill with a lance and chariot left all other's in the dust. His selflessness...

It was simply something Arjuna could never hope to achieve. 

It had given Karna Vasavi Shakti after all, a spear his father couldn't even wield properly.

Karna was to be admired from afar, his radiance meant to be glimpsed, for if you stared at too long you would desire to control it all. 

And Arjuna would never allow that to happen. One has already taken Karna, no one else. 

Arjuna snarled as he remembered Jack and how she clung to his brother, like she belonged at his side. Arjuna knew that only Karna's true children should be by their father's side. He thought of the one that he raised-Vrishakethu. He was young and knew too much; knowing that his mother simply married his father for status and wealth-something that Arjuna shook his head out. Arjuna loved his wife, and didn't mind sharing her with his brothers-after all they all loved one another. 

No, not that way between the brothers. 

But, main fact was that they all loved and respected one another. 

But then there was the one who he hated and despised the most for using his brother. 

Vrushali.

That dreadful woman who wanted to take his own mother's place, believing that through Karna she could. When Vrishakethu told him, his pity for the widowed woman vanished and hatred replaced any amount of pity he had for her. A viper who wanted power, and used his brother and that fool never knew! Vrishakethu had grown up to be a good man and warrior, taking well after his father and Arjuna couldn't help but feel proud....

....and guilty. 

Because he killed Karna he robbed the man of raising his only surviving child; him and his brother's had heard of how good a father he was too his children and many grew envious of it. Perhaps Karna was trying to compensate for the loss with Jack? But then why her? 

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and tried to get his thoughts together. He needed to speak with his brother and it had to be tonight, because after that....

....all those unworthy would flock to his brother's shining light. 

Getting up he briskly left and headed to where he knew his brother would be. 

The lounge on the other side of Chalea. 

THE LOUNGE 

 Karna moaned as Siegfried pulled him closer, lips locked tight as their tongues danced with one another. He didn't dare fight for dominance, it was simply pointless-Siegfried was just too skilled in that area. Siegfrieds large, rough, coarse and most importantly warm hands gripped his ass tight, pulling Karna-who was straddling the hero-closer to him. They wanted to get closer, they needed it. 

Too think that they simply began to talk about how to deal with Jack and Siegfried kissed his shoulder, which made Karna moan. That in turn egged the man on who began nipping at his sensitive ears and neck, making Karna breathless until they ended up here. 

Breaking apart they both heaved in deep breaths, staring into one another's eyes they got lost in one another. A very common occurrence. 

"Should we head to the room," Karna panted, slipping his hands to weave through Siegfried's glorious locks. 

Shaking his head, Siegfried gave a sly smile before leaning in and whispering something that made Karna all more aroused. 

"We've never tried anything like this before and who is going to interrupt us?" 

With that he smashed his lips back onto Karna's and pulled down the man's pants, causing him to gasp in surprise before moaning in pleasure. As he bottom half lay bare, Siegfried took the opportunity to grope the glorious mounds that were his lovers ass. They were so soft and very smooth, but what really had him aroused was their plumpness. You couldn't see nor tell that Karna had a nice ass due to him being very thin and that cloak which covered most of his back. 

Karna broke away from the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back he gave a low throaty moan as Siegfried squeezed and played with his ass. His hands tightened in Siegfried's hair, who groaned at the pinch of pain, leaning forward the Knight began nipping at the other's exposed neck. 

"Other's might be attracted by our sounds," Karna sounded breathless as he spoke. 

"Then they would know not to interrupt," Siegfried stated matter of factly as he moved his hand toward Karna's puckered hole. Lightly applying pressure onto the area he grinned when Karna tightened his grip on his hard and tried to hold back a gasp. Lightly he pushed his index in, just to the middle knuckle before stopping as Karna took in shuddering breaths. 

It had been awhile. 

"Move," Karna breathed into his ear, Siegfried shivering as the hot breath fanned over his ear. 

Slowly he began to pump his finger in and out, eliciting moans from the male above him as he did so. Slowly he added a second and a third, being sure to stretch the man out thoroughly. By the time he deemed Karna ready the man was panting mess who was thrusting himself on his fingers. 

"Why do you still have clothes on down here," Karna moaned in disappointment as he cupped Siegfried's roaring erection with a ghost touch. The man had to hold himself back from cumming at the slight touch, wanting to be inside his lover for that. 

"I'll fix that," Siegfried promised, unlacing his trousers he quickly removed his raging erection from it's confides and shivered when it met cold air. Karna leaned forward, lining himself up with his lovers appendage, reaching behind he grabbed it and slowly sat down. Both men moaned at the feeling, being lost in ecstacy after not making love for a few weeks. Soon Karna was in all the way to the hilt and stayed still, getting used to the feeling of being full again. 

Arjuna would constantly insist that they have competitions and that left him in a foul mood for lovemaking. But now was a different story. 

"I'm....i'm going to move," Karna breathed slowly he began to move up and down. His body loosened up and accepted what Siegfried had given him, sending jolts of pleasure running through him. Siegfried felt his body was in shock as Karna began riding him. It was _too_ good. 

"Fuck Karna," he muttered as the males pace increased. When Karna through his head back when he hit his prostate, Siegfried saw the chance and pulled the other man close. Karna's arms instantly wrapped around Siegfried's neck and back of his head. Grabbing Karna's hips roughly, Siegfried slammed him down on his cock, making Karna cry out, and set a fast and brutal pace. 

Karna began letting out grunts every time he was brought down, his head thrown back as he was lost in the pleasure. The room being filled with the sound of flesh slapping flesh and harsh breathing, the two gave a wild and sloppy kiss before Siegfried went harder. 

"S....Siegfried! I....I'm!" 

"Yes. I as well!" 

With a deep groan Siegfried came inside of Karna, the other nearly screaming as he did so as well. Siegfried threw his head back as he road out his high, still coming inside of Karna and the other male went slightly limp, his head lolling to the side. Cum splattered across both his and Karna's chests and thighs. When his heart finally went back to it's normal pace, he sat up straight pulling the other male closer. 

When he looked up, his eyes widened and he jerked forward. Sending both him and Karna to the floor. It was a good thing too, for not a moment later did a divine arrow go through the air where his head once was. 

"Siegfried-" 

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the terrible cliffhanger again. And I don't need to ask if you think me evil! Cause I know you are! Mwahahaha! 
> 
> Well anyways! What do you think? Arjuna's a bit crazy isn't he? Not to mention complicated. He really needs to stop being an emotionally constipated Tsundere and just talk to his brother. 
> 
> Your comments and suggestions are welcome! Don't forget to leave those kudos! 
> 
> My other story: Heroes Born of Monster will be updated soon. Never Fear!


	6. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna has gone to talk to brother and stumbles across something that he could never expect. And that sent him over the edge.

THE HALLWAYS 

_Getting up he briskly left and headed to where he knew his brother would be._

_The lounge on the other side of Chalea._

Arjuna sighed as he continued down the bright lit hallways of Chaldea. He liked it of course, it was white and white was his favorite color-but he just wanted to find his brother. 

As he walked along the halls of Chaldea he took notice to how everyone interacted with one another. When he first arrived he expected everyone to stay within they certain mythos of their origins. Mainly in groups of heroes like them or stay within their servant classes. Imagine his shock when that wasn't the case. That they all acted as if they were another person on the streets, emperors and kings talking jovially with those of lower status. 

While he loved the people and they loved him, he wouldn't integrate himself with them. When he saw that Karna was spending of of his time with those worse than dirt. Francis Drake. Edward Teach. Medb. Robin Hood and so many more that were questionable in their legends. And of course Siegfried. 

Arjuna growled as he thought about the Saber. He hated him. Yes he knew that he was being childish, and that he didn't have a solid reason to actually hate him the way he did. It's just.....he doesn't want others to use his brother. Only after his brother's death did he truly see the amount of people that merely used his brother. 

His own father Indra told him that if he were to ever find Karna again, that he should be protected against others until they are proven worthy. Indra knew his son wouldn't enjoy his task, but knew that Arjuna would honor it in an extremely unconventional way. But he would honor his father wish nonetheless. 

Arjuna didn't understand fully the reason for his father's wishes until her learned of Vrushali's reasons for marrying Karna. She was snake and gold digger. Vrishaketu deserved a better mother, someone to match up with his father. And Arjuna knew he would never match up to Karna in terms of parenting; and he encouraged Vrishaketu's idealization, admiration and worship of his father. Happy that he wanted to be just like Karna. 

Arjuna was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone had stopped in front of him and roughly grabbed his shoulder. He stumbled back, whipping around he was prepared to yell at whoever did such until he stopped short when a blade was pointed right at his face, and a glaring Boudicca holding it. 

"How long are you going to take joy in ruining the little bit of happiness that your brother has built up," She growled, her blade coming to rest where his neck and shoulder met. "Do you truly hate him so much that you would do such?" 

"How long do you plan to use my brother for whatever you wish," he snapped back, eyes looking deep into her's as he tried to find anything within them. 

She growled and tried to slash at his neck, which he step-sided easily, he knew she was being fueled by rage. 

"Stay away from Karna! My beloved son," She yelled, gripping her sword tight. 

"Your son? YOUR SON," He roared, summoning his bow. "He is the son our Surya and Kunti! He is certainly not the son of some mortal Queen who ended killing herself in shame!" 

"Kunti! You are bring up that woman as his mother? A mother cares for their child, stays by them when they have nightmares and are sick. They care for them, love them and certainly not abandon them after testing a prayer to get pregnant!" 

"SILENCE," He yelled releasing an arrow. 

"Shield of Babd Catha ," Boudicca growled. A force field decorated with Celtic designs came in front of her, stopping the arrow short. "Karna needs love and affection and I certainly am his mother. Such a sweet boy to be abandoned by her. She has no idea what she has lost. I swear by the celtic gods if that women is to ever show her face here she will face my wrath!" 

"My mother had her reasons," He protested, hand gripping his bow tight. 

"She was a coward!" 

"Shut up," another arrow and Boudicca merely deflected it with her sword. "What do you know?!" 

"ENOUGH," their master yelled as she came to the scene. Rama and Jeanne flanked her and she gave them scathing looks. "I have no idea what's going on and have a hard time imagining that either of you started the confrontation; but I know what it was about. So just stay away from each other and Karna for the time being until you can talk cordially." 

"I must speak with my brother now," Arjuna said, his voice insistent. His master gave him a look, one that was angry, conflicted and annoyed. Finally she sighed before nodding and grabbing a fuming Boudicca, dragging her away with both Rama and Jeanne. Waiting until they were gone did he dematerialize his bow, feeling as if he wasn't in danger anymore. Sighing he continued on his way, hoping to not getting stopped again this time, as he continued along the way he passed the cafeteria and heard something interesting. \

"Maybe Arjuna was right about us not being worthy of Karna," he heard the annoying voice of Achilles sigh. "I mean Karna is willing to do a lot for us and we don't return the favor." 

"Doctor Romani asked Karna to get his a sandwich from Rome and the man did it." 

Well, Arjuna would be paying the good doctor a visit once he was done talking with Karna. 

"Hmm, Karna may be too good for us, but he doesn't seem to think so! We should respect that," The smooth voice of Marie Antoinette chuckled. "I mean the man is such a dear! He tries to spend time with everyone while being genuine to his friends!" 

_Fool._

"Hmm and his passion for learning new things allows us to bind with him! If only he wouldn't insist on getting the materials himself," Marie sighed. "He is far to willing to give and far to unwilling to receive." 

"Unless it comes from Jack, that little darling has weasled her way into his heart," Arjuna quietly snarled at the mention of the damned assassin. Stalking away he felt feeling better as he knew that they knew they weren't worthy of him. He could only hope that they knew to stay away. 

Sighing he made his way further into Chaldea, approaching the recreational lounges which were filled with games and alcohol. Some rooms were demolished beyond repair from poker nights gone wrong and chats turning into full blown civil war.  Sighing he looked around trying to find which was in use; he heard sounds of someone inside one and saw the light underneath the door. Punching in his code he opened the door and saw it was merely the Celts playing a game, far to invested to notice he was there. Shaking his head he left and saw a light up ahead. Since the celts door didn't close he couldn't hear who was in their, but he still punched in the code and waited for it to open. 

What he saw made him freeze. In shock or anger he did not know. 

There was his brother and the man who was least worthy of his attention, on a couch within the lounge. His brother within Siegfried lap with the wretched man within him, his brother let out a coarse scream before he went limp. Siegfried seemed satisfied, and Arjuna wanted to to wipe it of face. 

Without even thinking about it he summoned his bow and unsteadily drew back an arrow. The moment the saber looked at him did he release the arrow with a cry of anger. 

Unfortunately Siegfried jerked forward and managed to dodge the arrow. Without even thinking he notched an arrow and said what he planned to do. 

"I WILL KILL YOU!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boudicca is such a mom! And what do you think? Thought I was going to get straight to the part of Arjuna killing Siegfried with his bare hands, huh? Well I'm not that nice! Enjoy your suffering in having to wait, I'm busy all weekend. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome. And don't forget to hit that Kudo's button. 
> 
> Love Y'all!


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna has seen the defilement of his brother and is determined to kill Siegfried! What will happen?

"You filthy and disgusting man," Arjuna roared, sending the arrow at Siegfried's head. Eyes widening he rolled around, holding Karna close who was still disoriented. 

"Arjuna," Karna gasped when he saw his angry brother, whose burning gaze was not directed at him for once. 

"I will kill you! You will regret the day you were born and the day you decided to touch my brother," Arjuna seethed, pulling back his bow. Making sure that his manhood wasn't out in the open for Arjuna to try and target; Siegfried stood up and summoned his sword, somehow managing to deflect the divine arrow filled to the brim with rage. "How dare you?" Another deflect. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" 

This arrow was far more powerful than before and Siegfried gulped, but stood his ground as Arjuna notched it. Letting go, Siegfried wondered what it would be like to die as a heroic spirit, until Karna who had managed to summon his Armor on, stood in front of him and grabbed the arrow, effectively stopping into from reaching his target.

"Enough Arjuna," Karna commanded, his voice neutral as he smashed the arrow. 

"HE DEFILED YOU! TOO LONG HAS HE BELIEVED TO BE THE ONE THAT SHOULD ALWAYS BE BY **YOUR** SIDE! BUT HE HAS NO RIGHT AND NOW HE...He....he," Arjuna heaved seemingly losing all sense of reality. 

"I chose him Arjuna," Karna told him, Arjuna whipped his head up. 

Karna....Karna chose _him?_ A man whose' country enjoys drinking at all hours of the day, unclothe in their manners sober and drank. No respect for certain aspects of life they grew up with....How? 

"Why...why him," Arjuna whispered, eyes wide as the bow fell from his limp hand. "You...you deserve so much better! Someone of great status and wealth, someone who can protect you from others!" 

"Why would I," Karna asked, looking at his younger brother. 

"Vrushali," Arjuna yelled, not noticing how Karna's eyes were indifferent. "She used you! She only wanted power, adoration and wealth! And-" 

"I was her scapegoat. Arjuna I knew from the start," Karna sighed, watching carefully as the broken look in his brother's eyes became more pronounced. 

"Y..you knew," Arjuna gasped, "Then....then why stay with her! All your other children didn't like her despite being children of her blood. So why!" 

"Because...she loved her children. Even if they hated her, she loved them an I wouldn't take them away from her by forcing her away. So I endured and allowed her to think she was getting away with her plan. It was all I could do at the time," Karna sighed, placing a hand on his head. "But why must I need protection?" 

"Even after all this time and knowing that your wife was using you, how could you not notice that others were-" 

"I always did," Karna interrupted him. "I didn't care at the time, they were happy and thus so was I. I only wanted to see people smiling and laughing, being happy with the victories and dreams being realized," Karna admitted. Arjuna had sunken to his knees by that point. The man he had respect from afar had allowed other to trample all over him and his reasonings was for their selfish wishes to come true? How stupid was his brother? 

"I know this might be hard for you to understa-" 

"You are meant to be a guiding light people are meant to only have a for a moment. Yet you allowed those to capture you light and use it to their pleasure," his voice and body was shaking as he kneeled over. Arjuna began to cry, but didn't noticed as he whipped his head up to stare at his brother in the eyes. "I CAN'T ALLOW SOMEONE WHO I LOOK UP TO SO BE A DIMMED LIGHT! YOU ARE TOO PRECIOUS TO ALLOW SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN! SO PLEASE! Please....don't go." His voice trailed off as he glared at Siegfried who came up behind Karna. "I want to be the one by your side. Like you were with Duryodhana, I may hate you for making our mother upset and you disowning her; but after I killed you....I....I wanted to be the person you could go to. When I saw you here, I knew I had a chance and that I needed to defend you from all others. So what happened back home wouldn't happen here!" 

"Arjuna," Karna whispered, kneeling down and taking his brother gently into his arms. "I may have done horrible things to our mother and i know you despise me for it; but I don't hate you for your hate of me." Arjuna was hiccuping; clutching his brother's forearm tight; sighing at the warmth of Karna's embrace. "I could never hate you. You should know that and I would have been willing to talk at any time. Has that not been clear?" 

"Those people..." Arjuna murmured.

"They are good people when you get to know them. Yes they are rugged and unclothed, but good nonetheless," Karna was gently petting his head by that point, making Arjuna drowsy at the repetitive action and the warmth of the owner. "Get some sleep, we will continue in the morning." 

"No," Arjuna gasped, trying to stay awake. But he was so warm. "IF is fall asleep, then I will wake and it shall all have been a dream." 

"It's not," Karna whispered. "Don't you trust me?" 

"I...I do," Arjuna sighed before he fell limp in his brother's arms. His breathing evened out and body relaxed, which in turn Karna did so as well. Turning he caught eyes with Siegfried who nodded and began to leave. 

"You'll be staying with Arjuna tonight," He asked before leaving. Karna nodded, standing up, cradling his brother in his arms. "I'll see you in the morning. Aside for what happened, we had fun." Siegfried gave a sly wink before leaving; making Karna blush but he soon forgot it. Sighing he dematerialized with his brother, briskly walking through Chaldea. Entering Arjuna's room he gently placed his brother on the bed, slowly he moved away only to stumble back when Arjuna's grip on his cloak prevented him. Sighing he settled himself down on the ground, back leaning on the the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. His body felt exhausted from his fun with Siegfried and the confrontation with Arjuna. It wasn't long before he too fell into blissful sleep. 

HOURS LATER 

Arjuna slowly woke up. His body was first, then his mind; when he could open his eyes he realized he was in his room and bolted up. It....it was all a dream. Right? 

Siegfried and his brother. They would never be attracted to one another. While Siegfried was a good man, he was still from the Germanic Kingdoms and could become far too boisterous and drunk. Karna liked people who were quite but interesting...not someone like him. His heart rate calmed down he and nearly went back to sleep until shuffling made him freeze. Peering over the edge of the bed his eyes widened as he saw the seat-sleeping-form of his brother and everything crashed onto him like a hammer. 

All...all of it was true. But that can't be.....his brother wouldn't shine for someone like Siegfried. Arjuan curled up on himself, it couldn't be true! He refused to believe it! He was tasked with protecting Karna! He should have been summoned first then he could have picked out those to steer his brother toward, then he could have protected  him. 

"You are awake then," Karna said, making Arjuna yelp in surprise, bolting up he watched as his brother strech, being similar to that of cat. His normally odd spiky hairstyle all in disarray, and he seemed to not have a good night's rest. "I am sure you want to yell at me, so go ahead. We will talk when you are finished." 

"Why...why Siegfried," Arjuna demanded, eyes set hard on his brother. Karna sighed before sitting back down on the ground, before he could speak Arjuna snapped at him-"Come sit on the bed and look me in the eye." 

Karna complied, sitting across from Arjuna and staring at him straight in the eyes. He began to tell him why-"Siegfried was a good friend to me from the start. He was as well a worthy opponent that I have found in this life," Arjuna twitched but said nothing. "We spent most of our time together, as we had similar hobbies and didn't like to interact with others, something we have to deal with now all the time. But, more time spent together the more we realized what we liked about one another. Both us were married in our lives yes, but I was used by my wife and Siegfried was under a curse to marry his. We had no shame in doing what we did, for in life we had no choice. We were happy, we are happy. I am sorry if this upsets you but I am happy and will defend Siegfried with my very own life should the need arise," Karna told him, looking deep into Arjuna's eyes. 

The third Pandava said nothing, his shoulders shook as he realized that he could never truly be by his brother's side as he had found a new Duryodhana. Someone to follow without complaint and serve as well. He...he couldn't stand it. 

"What....what do you plan to do once we save history and defeat Solomon," Arjuna whispered, refusing to look his brother in the eyes. 

"Master had spoke about using the saved grails to ensure that while we are within the throne of heroes, we are able to still converse with one another," Karna began, ignoring Arjuna's confused. "More than likely she will accomplish such a feat, and I am grateful. I cannot imagine my life without Siegfried," Arjuna curled up on that, "but, I would still like to see you. I would not be a complete stranger, I would still be there for you Arjuna," he whispered. Arjuna felt Karna move toward him, he felt his brother's warm hand brush away his pangs and his lips gently press a kiss to his forehead. "Never doubt that." 

Arjuna broke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna has poured out his feelings to his brother! Deep down all he wanted was to be the person by his shining brother's side. Karna understands and he still cares! BUt never fear! I still have a few chapters left to write to wrap things up. So enjoy and suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Your comments can be sugary sweet or absolutely poisonous! I don't care!
> 
> Bye my dears!


	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna and Karna have talked, Arjuna has bared some of his heart. But something approaches.

CAFETERIA  
Siegfried sighed as he couldn't spot Karna. He was worried for his lover, yes, Arjuna was known for violent outbursts and often made his anger known to others. Jack was jittery and worried ever since her told her that Karna was with his brother. 

She bolted up and Siegfried made a move to follow her until he saw she was bolting toward a slim, pale figure which stood out with their red and black armor. 

"PAPA! PAPA!," she exclaimed, jumping into his arms, making him stumble back in shock. "Your alright!"

"Of course I am," he chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you were talking with the meanie! All night! And I don't like him," She protested. Her cheeks puffed out and turned a bright red in anger. Karna chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before setting her on the ground and taking her hand. 

"Karna," Siegfried nodded, getting up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips before moving aside to let him and Jack sit down. "I'll get you some food. What would you like?" 

"I can go get it," Karna insisted, beginning to get up only to have an irritated Jack pull him back down. "Never mind. I'll have Poha and Gobi ka Paratha." 

"Pancakes," Jack demanded. 

"No, I can see you've had far too many. So enough for you." 

"But-" 

"Okay," Siegfried chuckled, watching as Jack wormed her way into Karna's lap, unrelenting in her vicious monster hug attack. Siegfried went to the kitchen where the workers were and greeted them all before asking them to make Karna's request. They all cooed and awwed at how sweet a couple they were, chuckling at Siegfried's bright face; they made up the food quick handing it to the bashful Dragon Slayer before shooing him out. When he entered the cafeteria he saw that Arjuna was silently fuming at Jack as he sat across from them, but was listening to what Karna was saying. 

As he approached he saw that Arjuna was actively avoiding eyes contact with him and Karna. 

"Hello Arjuna. If I had known you were joining us I would have asked for more," Siegfried smiled, placing the tray in front of the brother's. 

"I actually ate before I came here, this is all for Arjuna," Karna told him, smiling at Arjuna's embarrassed face. "We need to continue our talk, and I understand there are somethings that need to be settled. So' I'll take Jack and head out, while you two settle things," Karna sighed hefting Jack on his waist. Both men watched with wide eyes as Karna simply left them there, not even caring that one hated the other and the one being hated was willing to kill the other to protect himself. 

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, feeling the gazes of everyone around them Siegfried gave a cough and that snapped them out of there revierve and they finally tried to form words. 

"So I'm assuming that you either wish to kill me for being with your brother or disembowel me for the same reason," He sighed. 

"I had thought about," Arjuna admitted, digging into the food that Karna ordered. "And it is so tempting to try right now, since you are so close. But brother is happy...who am I to take it away. I do love my brother, I respect him and above all I wish for him to happy." 

"I would never hurt him," Siegfried told him seriously. "I could never hurt him, he's a good man who deserves a good partner and half the time I don't believe that I am the right fit. But he loves me and I won't betray that love." 

Siegfried sat in silence as he allowed Arjuna to absorb what he had told him. He expect the male to spit fire at him and yell about how he was unworthy. 

What he didn't expect was for Arjuna to start chuckling and shaking like what he said was funny. Considering the man; he probably thought it was. 

When he calmed down he looked up at Siegfried with an amused glint in his eyes, and a smirk across his face. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Yes, my brother is a good person who deserves a significant other who is even better than him. You definitely aren't worthy, but the fool gives away his love far to easily, and that makes me angry...but your devotion is nice. He never had such in life, everyone wanting to gain something and him being their scapegoat into getting such. So..thank you for making this second life that my brother has been blessed with a happy one," Arjuna told him his eyes serious as he stared into the depths of the Siegfried's eyes. "Though I still think your an unworthy swine." 

"Alright." 

TWO MONTHS LATER 

"Karna, I want a competition," Arjuna said as he barged into his and Siegfried's shared room. He looked around in disgust at the strew clothes all over the room. Parking at the large silver haired lump at on the bed he marched over and yanked the blanket down, being careful to only put it down to their waists. 

He was still getting used to the thought that his older brother was laying with another. 

Karna moaned at the loss of warmth, cracking open and eyes he sleepily glared at Arjuna who scowled back. 

"We had one yesterday, Arjuna," Karna mumbled sleepily. "And the day before that, and the day before that and far the last three weeks." 

"Now," Arjuna snapped, sounding like a child whining to his older brother. 

"No," Karna snapped plainly, rolling over to situate himself in Siegfried's arms. "Go asked any of the other archers, lancers or Sabers. Ask Rama. I'm sure he would be willing to have a spar with you. Besides...I doubt I'll be able to walk for the next few days," Karna sighed. Arjuna froze, feeling disgust and embarrassment course through him when Karna said that. 

"Swine, he growled and slapped Siegfried's forehead. The man jolted away with a grunt, bolting up taking the clinging Karna with him. His head whipped side to side looking for the threat that wasn't there; when his eyes caught Arjuna's figure he groaned.  

"What now, Arjuna," He groaned, falling back. 

"I want to have a competition with my brother," he snapped. 

"Haven't you had competitions everyday for the last two weeks," Siegfried asked, untangling Karna's tentacle like arms from his person and stretching . "Besides. we know your trying to distract him from his birthday and you don't have to worry. We're heading out into a singularity for a picnic and a stroll through the town," 

"Oh," Arjuna said. "Al..alright then." He made a move to leave when Karna's voice stopped him. 

"When we return there is going to be a Chaldea festival courtesy of the Japanese servants. Siegfried is going to be busy with Jack. Would you like to come with me, we've had them before and there a bit confusing. So..." Karna asked, smiling at his brother who stopped. 

"F-fine! Only because I don't know what to do and I don't want to make a fool of myself," he stuttered, before stomping away. Both could see the blush on his cheeks. As well as the small smile on his lips. 

They might not be the best brother pair...but at least it was something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! I might have something special for you guys later, but other than that-no!
> 
> I hope that you've enjoyed this story and your feed-back would be welcomed! 
> 
> Goodbye!


	9. Questions *UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question for you all.

Hey! I have a new Karna/Siegfried idea and want to make it...but I have two versions of the story. So you choose for me!

1\. Karna is summoned as a female to Chaldea and falls in love with Siegfried; grail sees them as OTP and decides to allow them to get a baby! Arjuna comes as well, only around the time they find out and is determined to kill whoever defiled his sister. He doesn't know. 

2.Karna is male, with Siegfried; Grail sees an OTP. Karna Mpreg and same thing with Arjuna on the top as well. 

You decide. I'll keep this open for a month and update weekly for the results! 

Can't wait to see what you decide. 

* * *

 

UPDATE 

I am changing on how long the poll will be open. It will last until the end of spring break on Tuesday, April 3rd. I think the whole month is too long so I am changing it. I will end up doing both, but I be doing one with the most votes first. So cast your vote! 

Thanks for reading!


	10. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll is closed and the results are in!

So the poll is now closed and I have calculated the results. 

 

The Winner 13 to 6 is......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FEM KARNA!!!!!!! 

I'll try posting the chapter by Friday. Enjoy!


	11. Fem Karna Pregnant Story Release time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time I will release the first chapter!

So I have finished the first chapter and will post it today! Friday April 6th, 2018. 

 

The time I will post it will be at 8pm PST. 

 

I still need to revise and edit, but nothing too serious and would like to get schoolwork out of the way so when I post it I can get straight to work on chapter 2. 

 

But I might be a little shit and post it at 6 or 7 PST or any time between 6-8! So...hehe. 

 

Watch out!


End file.
